Flying To Destiny
by WriterFreak101
Summary: A response to a challenge given to me by ImagingThings. A fic which includes the following prompts: some sort of 21st century device, a dancing pig, and a self-insert character. Up and coming movie-star Justin Lancaster has been signed on to play Peter Pevensie in the newest film adaption of LWW. Little does he realize that this flight is taking him to more than just London.


**AN: This Narnia fanfic piece actually came to be because of a challenge that was issued to me on my forum. ImagingThings challenged me to write a fanfic with the following a prompts: some sort of 21st century electric gadget, a dancing pig, and a self-insert character, however the story must be written in third person.**

**This is what came about as a result of this challenge.**

**I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Lewis does. Don't sue.**

**Oh yeah, for you stalkers out there. If you really think I'm using my real name on a self-insert character, you are sadly mistaken. So go ahead and try to look this up. You won't find anything. Even though the character is based off of me, that does not mean I personally have accomplished what this person has managed.**

**One other thing. Just because this self-insert character is struggling with belief in God does not mean that I am personally. I assure you I'm still devoutly practicing my religion.  
**

Flying To Destiny

It was hard to come by some silence when you were on a trip that flew overnight to London, England. With the snores of people in the aisle across from you, little babies who were constantly crying for their next meal, or people who were always asking the flight attendants for something. Although the flight attendants always walking around didn't help matters either.

Justin was sitting in a seat with the ear-buds plugged into the designated spot on his laptop. He had set the brightness of the light that illuminated from his laptop to as minimum as the scale would allow, in courtesy of the sleeping woman who sat in the window-seat in the same row he did. The woman looked exhausted when she had first boarded the plane at ten thirty-five at night exactly. Her blond hair in a disarray and her lipstick appearing that it had been applied by an exhausted hand. Judging by what luggage she was allowed to bring, Justin could gather that she was a journalist of some sort. She had to be pretty famous too if she was able to fly first-class with him. Unable to draw up a conclusion about her work though, he decided to ignore her. Naturally curious and having an interest in journalism and reporting himself, he would have asked her questions. However, he didn't want to cause her any insult by saying he was unfamiliar with her work. Instead, he kept his mind on his own business. Figuring that eventually the woman's identity would come up. If not, then it really had little effect on him and his life.

Despite his own exhaustion, Justin kept his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop. Courtesy of the plane's wi-fi connection, he was able to watch some of his favorite television shows on Youtube. He had previously finished an episode of NCIS and was about to start another. The episode that he wanted to watch though was buffering. And the image it managed to get caught on while this was happening was a stupid one of a pig dancing on a stage with an audience roaring for it to continue. The pig was performing some typical break-dancing, obviously CGI-ed because there was no way a pig could curl its lips in a smile the way this one did.

Justin sighed and decided to close the window that he had used to open up Youtube. He shut his eyes and rubbed them with his thumb and index finger. Checking his watch, he saw that it was one o' clock in the morning. He had been awake since five o' clock the previous morning, getting ready for his flight to London. Packing all of his bags with the help of his father and his brother and sister. Then spent an hour on video-chat with his mother, reassuring her that he loved her and promising he would come back to America once the shooting for the film was finished. (Then promising he would get an autograph from Daniel Craig if he ever ran into him.) After that he had driven to the airport and spent over twelve hours there until it was finally time for him to board the plane. Looking back on it now, he wondered if he really had to get to the airport that early. But he shook his head. The early bird always caught the worm, and he wanted to get to London as soon as possible. There was still some work to do before filming for the latest motion picture he was going to be starring in began in a couple of weeks.

He never even noticed the flight attendant looking at him until he decided to close the laptop completely. Eyes widening in surprise, he looked up at the flight attendant and took out his ear-buds. She was a young woman in her late twenties, with warm cocoa-brown skin and dark hair that she kept tied in taut ponytail. Her smile broadened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." she said.

Even though she was smiling, the tone of voice which she said it in seemed very genuine. Relaxing, Justin gave her a friendly smile. "It's fine."

"How are you fairing?"

"I'm well, thanks." He yawned. "A little tired, but well."

"Trouble sleeping?"

He nodded. "Yeah. This is my first real flight, so I'm not used to sleeping on planes yet."

She nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, fly enough and I'm sure you'll eventually get used to it."

"Thanks. That's good to hear."

That's when her face took on an examining expression. Her mind seemed to be busy, trying to recall something he figured. Her eyebrows were knitting together and she had her jaw set. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her. As a force of habit whenever people did this to him, his right hand went to the back of his head. He managed to keep himself calm, but he could feel his cheeks starting to blush awfully.

The woman shook her head and turned away. He could sense that she was starting to blush as well. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that I feel like I've seen you before."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, where exactly?"

"A movie I believe."

He smiled. "You probably have."

Her expression lightened up. And there was a spark of recognition in her eyes. "Oh, thank gosh! I thought I was losing it for a moment."

Chuckling, Justin reopened his laptop and pulled up Google search. Once he clicked the tab for images, he typed in his name: Justin Lancaster. A bunch of pictures of him popped up on the screen. Many of them were images of characters he had played in other films he had worked on, all of them minor except for one. There was an image of him when he was playing a minor teenage boy character in the hit comedy: _Washed Up_, an image of him playing the part of a minor boy character in the romantic hit: _He's Her Romeo_, and another movie where he actually played the lead male character in the hit movie _Guider_ based off the award-winning book by Hannah Lee Jasper. In addition to these pictures were some of him shirtless, modeling some swimwear. Then there pictures of him on the red carpet, wearing a tuxedo, white dress shirt, and black tie. His dark hair had been cut short and his face freshly shaved. With the help of make-up, he really did look like how the Hollywood media described him: "The Next Sensation." Some of them included tags where he was standing, receiving nominations to win various awards. Shifting the laptop so the woman could see, he said, "Are any of these the reasons why you may think you recognize me from some place?"

The woman's eyes widened in shock. "I can't believe it," she said. Looking at him with awe and amazement, she said, "You're Justin Lancaster?"

Smiling proudly, Justin answered, "Yep, I'm the real article."

If it weren't for the back of the seat that he was sitting in to support her, the woman would have fainted. Her mouth opened several times in awe. "I can't believe it! You're Justin Lancaster!" In that moment, she seemed to drop from being twenty-eight-years-old to fourteen. She had to bite down on her lip to keep a delighted shrill from escaping her.

Putting a finger to his lips, Justin quickly exited the window that he had opened on his laptop. "Sh," he gently but firmly told the Attendant, fearing that if she let out that shrill, the whole plane would realize it was him. "You'll have to be quiet. I'm trying to keep a low profile."

The Attendant nodded. "Oh gosh, I've been a big fan of yours since you appeared in _Washed Up_. Tony Damon was the role you were playing right?"

"Right."

Her grin grew larger. "Tony was my _absolute_ favorite character. I think he should have gotten more screen-time."

Justin chuckled. "Thanks."

Beaming, the Attendant asked, "So, what are you doing flying to London?"

"I just recently tried out and received the male lead in a film."

"What film?"

"They're doing a remake of _The Chronicles of Narnia_: _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_. I'm playing Peter Pevensie."

The Attendant beamed even more. "I _love _those books! My parents always used to read them to me when I was a little girl."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, they're my favorite books from my childhood days. I've longed to get a role to play a character in a movie adaption of them for some time. Never thought I actually would."

The woman smiled. "Well now you are! Perhaps "Aslan" is leading you to do great things with this film."

Chuckling, Justin said, "Well, I don't know about that."

"Maybe you are though! I mean, you're very talented! "Aslan" must have great things in store for you!"

He shrugged. "We'll see." He didn't now how to tell this woman that he was uncertain in his belief in "Aslan."

"So is the entire cast assembled?"

"Yep. We start filming in a couple of weeks. Afraid I can't give you much more info than that."

She nodded. "Kudos for you getting the part! I can't wait to see it! Do you at least know a plan for a released date? Will it be out in theaters or will it be automatically released on DVD?"

"They plan on releasing it in theaters first. Next year around Christmas time."

"Oh that would be so lovely! I just know you're going to do great in it!"

Beaming, Justin thanked the woman. He then turned to the woman who was sitting in the chair next to him. She was still sound asleep. Hard to believe considering the conversation taking place so close to her. Turning back to the Attendant, he said, "Surprised she hasn't woken up yet."

The Attendant's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who?" she asked. Looking past him at the window-seat she said, "Who hasn't woken up yet?"

Now it was Justin's turn to be confused. "The woman sitting with me in this row," he said, indicating with his hand the window seat. "She has her head leaning against the wall."

The Attendant chuckled. "You're both cute and funny."

"What do you mean? The funny thing I mean."

"There's nobody there."

"What?"

"There's nobody sitting next to you. That seat is empty. The person who was supposed to have that seat didn't make the flight."

"But she's right there!" Justin insisted, using his hand to indicate the window seat. When he turned though, he saw that the Attendant was right. The seat next to him was empty. Nothing. She had just upped and vanished. She didn't even leave behind an article of clothing.

Now that was strange. "But there was somebody there, I could have sworn..."

The Attendant placed a hand gently on his arm. "Perhaps you should get some rest," she said to him. "Would you like me to get you something?"

A sudden pounding erupted in Justin's head. "Got any aspirin?"

She smiled. "I'm sure I can find some," she said. "I'll be right back." She placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort before heading towards the front of the plane, no doubt looking for some aspirin, willing to tear the plane apart if need be.

For a moment Justin sat in utter confusion. Resting his aching head in his hand, he sighed. "That's what you get for not getting enough on sleep. Now you're seeing things."

"I allow myself to be invisible for just a few moments and you automatically think I'm just a figment of your imagination and blame my appearance on lack of sleep?" asked a voice in miffed disbelief. "Typical."

Startled, Justin turned and saw that the woman was sitting in the seat next to him again. He cried out, but the woman quickly put a finger to her lips and placed her other hand on his mouth. "None of that now, Adam's son," she said. "None of that."

Justin reached up and yanked her hand off of his mouth. He wanted to yell, but she quickly grabbed his head in both of her hands and brought him close to her face. Though she seemed human, her grip was firm and tight. He had a feeling if she wanted to, she could crush his skull just by pressing hard enough. Deciding that struggling and shouting weren't the best solutions, he decided to go along with what the woman was doing. If she really wanted to hurt him, then she would have done it by now. Right?

The woman shushed him again. "Easy, Son of Adam," she said, as if she were reading his mind. "I'm not going to hurt you. Though to address that one thought, yes, yes I could. I could crush your skull if I wanted to." Okay, so she could read his mind.

"Why did you vanish. How?"

"Which one would you like an answer to first?"

This caught Justin off at first. "I don't understand."

"Why and how are two different questions. Each one asked in hopes that an answer to a certain aspect of a full question can be answered. Too often have humans mistaken the two of them for the same thing. So, which one would you like me to answer first?"

Irritated, Justin asked, "Okay, how about why?"

"I only wanted you to see me."

"Why?"

"Because it's you who needs to see me. It's your story that I'm here to work with you on. Not the Attendant's or anyone else."

"Is that supposed to be a code for something?"

"You can think of it as such if you like. I personally prefer the term metaphor. Then again though, I love metaphors." The woman shrugged in indifference.

Seeing he was hardly getting anywhere with this woman on why, he decided to go with how. "How did you do that?"

"I just commanded my form to vanish from your sight. I was already doing it to everyone else, hence the reason why you only saw me. Then I vanished because I needed to get the woman away so I could talk with you alone."

"I don't understand." He looked at her. "Are you an alien or witch or something?"

The woman looked appalled and insulted. "So that's your first guess? Because I have powers to vanish, I'm automatically a witch or some alien? Gosh, why are the thoughts of men always in a gutter?"

"Hey, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm a man," Justin said defensively.

"Oh I'm not being sexist, I'm including women in that phrasing as well." The woman shook her head. "Anyway, my mission right now isn't to insult the human race. I'm here to give you a message."

"What message?" Justin asked, his voice starting to rise. He tried to pull away from the woman's grip, but it was quite strong. "Any chance you can let go of my head? I swear I'm not going to try and run or anything."

"I hope not. It's not wise to upset a Star."

This caught Justin's attention. "What do you mean? Are you a movie star?" He looked her up and down. "You look more like a journalist."

She rolled her eyes. "It's called a disguise!" she exclaimed in annoyance. "And gosh no! I don't do television. I'd blind the world's eyes if I ever appeared on television. You wouldn't look directly into the light of the sun, why the heck would you want to look directly in the light of a Star?"

Justin's eyes widened. "Are you saying you're a Star?"

The woman nodded. "Come on boy, use your brain. Aslan knows you have one."

The name perked Justin's attention. "Aslan? You mean from-"

"Yes, I do mean from Narnia." She knocked on Justin's head like you would knock on a door. "About time those gears started turning. See what happens when you sit on them computers too much? Your mind gears get rusted."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Well this is lovely," he said sarcastically. "Either I'm caught in the death-iron grip of some mentally destroyed lady who must be a psycho Narnia fan or this is seriously one messed up dream."

This awarded him with a smack in the back of the head. "Focus!" she demanded. "This is not a dream. This is really happening. This "psycho-Narnia-fan" is actually a Star from the Chronicles of Narnia."

Raising an eyebrow, Justin asked, "You mean like Ramandu?"

"Yes. I'm of the same sort as Ramandu, Tarva, and Alambiel."

This didn't make any sense. "Narnia is just a fictional book series written by a British author during the twentieth-"

"They were," agreed the Star. "But they were not fictional. They were very much real. And they still are. And they are in great danger."

This didn't make any sense. He thought about calling for help. For a moment he was pretty sure this woman had been smoking weed or had lost her sanity or something. But then he remembered that this woman could disappear and reappear at her own will. So even if he did call for help, she would just do that. Not only that though, but her expression was too grave and serious for her to possibly be high on any drug. Finally, unable to think of anything else, he asked, "What do you mean by 'they're in danger'?"

"I mean Narnia and the rest of the realms!" she exclaimed. "A dark force is gathering. A force so dark and cold and evil, that it plans on destroying Narnia and everything it stands for."

"That makes no sense, Narnia was called to an end by Aslan in the last book of the series. What do you mean they're about to be-"

A horrified expression appeared on the Star's face. Her expression went blank, as if she were staring off into space. "Oh no," she whispered in a voice just above a whisper. "The force has been summoned. It has been leaked into the Narnia world. She is in great danger."

Her expression came out of the "staring-off-into-space"state. "I must go," she said. "The Stars will need every soldier they can get." She gripped his head tighter, which Justin thought was impossible until now. "I will be back, Son of Adam. In the meantime though, you must find Johanna Anglon-"

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult. Johanna Anglon is a member of the movie production team. She's a head of the Make-Up Department-"

"Find her and keep her safe!" The Star cut him off. "She is just as important in this as you are. Both of you are about to play a key role in the Narnia world's history. The force that has been awakened is about to destroy Narnia for good. And it will not hesitate to come here and try to destroy you as well. It's not just Narnia It seeks to destroy, but all worlds. This flight is taking you to your destiny."

"This still doesn't make any sense. What are you-" But before he could finish, the Star disappeared from his vision. Not only that, but due to the lack of pressure on his head, he could tell she was actually gone. She had left. Leaving him behind with one single question that not even a non-throbbing head thanks to the aspirin the Attendant had brought him could solve...

What the heck just happened?


End file.
